wildstaronlinefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Auryni
Niewielcy, ale waleczni – Auryni to rasa mieszkańców lasu, których rodzinna planeta została splądrowana przez Dominium. Choć lubią tulić drzewa, Auryni są skłonni kąsać i drapać, aby obronić swój nowy dom na planecie Nexus. Historia (History) Tysiące lat Auryni żyli w odosobnieniu na leśnej planecie Arboria, ale przypadkowe przybycie włóczącej się floty ludzkich buntowników na zawsze zmieniło ich życie. Ceniąc ich niepodszytą złem niezależność, Auryni zaprosili ludzi do swych leśnych domów i między rasami wkrótce rozkwitła przyjaźń. Ludzie, obawiając się, że Dominium wścieknie się na Aurynów, zabrali najpotrzebniejsze zapasy i prędko się oddalili. Pomimo środków ostrożności powziętych przez ludzi, Dominium zdołało wyśledzić drogę floty i w końcu odkryło położenie Arborii. Jako karę za pomoc buntownikom, Dominium ogłosiło bezwarunkową zwierzchność nad leśnym królestwem Aurynów i wysłało armię niszczycielskich Żniwiarzy Planet (Planet Reapers), aby ci zebrali należne imperium opłaty. Auryni dzielnie walczyli, ale Żniwiarze Planet byli potwornymi mechanicznymi zbieraczami zasobów zaprojektowanymi, by oprzeć się wszystkiemu prócz najcięższego ostrzału. Odniósłszy duże straty, Auryni zostali zmuszeni do odwrotu, bezradnie obserwując destrukcję ich pięknej, zielonej rodzinnej planety. Myala Everstar, nowo wybrana królowa Aurynów, w desperacji wysłała sygnał SOS do swoich ludzkich przyjaciół, którzy wkrótce obmyślili śmiały plan ratunkowy. Ludzie, wspomagani przez nieustraszonych najemników Granoków, starli się z Dominium i wylądowali na Arborii statkami ratunkowymi, lecz wkrótce stało się jasne, że nie da się uratować wszystkich Aurynów. Zrozpaczona Myala uciekła z Arborii, ale obiecała tym, którzy zostali, że pewnego dnia powróci. Pomimo tragedii, Auryni byli zdeterminowani, by przetrwać. Nadejdzie dzień, gdy powrócą na Arborię, wygnają Dominium i odzyskają swą ukochaną rodzinną planetę. Biologia (Biology) Auryni są niezwykle zręczni i zwinni, swoim uszom zawdzięczają ogromną świadomość otoczenia, mocarne ogony doskonale nadają się do pokonywania drzew, gałęzi, czy innych przeszkód, a dzięki wykształconym oczom mogą poszczycić się imponującym wzrokiem. Mają również pazury do wspinania oraz kły do jedzenia lub kąsania wrogów. Dymorfizm płciowy (Sexual Dimorphism) Auryni tworzą społeczeństwo matriarchalne, ze względu na różnice w wyglądzie fizycznym osobników danych płci. Samice są znacznie wyższe od samców i tylko niektóre z nich są w stanie wejść w interakcję z Mocami Pierwotnymi oraz "Splotem", aby stworzyć duchowe połączenia konieczne do przetrwania i rozwoju. Te osobniki to Matrony. Samce mają bardziej zróżnicowany kolor futra od samic. Tylko futro samców może być łaciate, składać się z ponad dwóch kolorów oraz spłowiałych końcówek. Zaobserwowano również, że są bitniejsi i bardziej agresywni od samic. Splot (The Weave) Auryni wierzą w istnienie "Splotu" - mocy, łączącej wszystkie żywe stworzenia, z którą mogą wchodzić w interakcję. Umożliwia im ona utworzenie wzajemnej więzi ze swoim środowiskiem, co pozwala im "rozmawiać" z organizmami takimi jak drzewa, odczuwać wewnątrz siebie zdrowie otoczenia oraz karmić się życiową energią flory. W zamian opiekują się swoim środowiskiem naturalnym w ramach symbiozy. Dieta (Diet) Auryni są wszystkożerni – ich zrównoważona dieta składa się z owoców, warzyw i białek. W ten sposób zachowują zwinność i dobrą formę fizyczną. Choć istnieje potencjalna możliwość, by Auryn był otyły, ich surowe przywiązanie do równowagi oznacza, że spotkanie grubego Auryna jest niemożliwe lub niezwykle rzadkie. Zarost (Facial Hair) Ktoś uważny zauważy, że jakkolwiek długie, majestatyczne i bujne nie byłoby owłosienie/futro Aurynów, nigdy nie hodują go na twarzach. Powodem nie jest tu fizyczna niemożność wystąpienia zarostu, lecz preferencje kulturowe - wąsy, brody, czy kozie bródki nie są zbyt atrakcyjne w arboryjskiej kulturze. Co dziwne, zarost Aurynów, w odróżnieniu od ludzkiego, nie rośnie sam z siebie - osobniki obu płci mogą zapuścić brodę, kiedy tylko chcą, i to z zadziwiającą szybkością. Kultura (Culture) Auryni są przyjazną rasą, chlubiącą się harmonią, równowagą i akceptacją. W rezultacie większość Aurynów jest uprzejma, radosna oraz niezwykle tolerancyjna dla innych ras. Może to czasem drażnić ich sojuszników, jednak nawet posępni Mordesze poddają się ich wiecznej pogodzie ducha. Jednak Auryni to również brutalni wojownicy, którzy nie zawahają się wypatroszyć każdego, kto zaburzy równowagę, skrzywdzi ich środowisko naturalne (szczególnie drzewa) lub po prostu jest kimś bardzo złym. (Według auryńskiego prawa "bycie naprawdę podłym" to przestępstwo.) Opieka nad naturą i drzewami (Care of Nature and the Trees) Auryni szanują drzewa, mogąc "rozmawiać" z nimi poprzez "Splot". Często uważa się je za rodzinę i przyjaciół. To dlatego Auryni otaczają je wielką opieką, jako strażnicy i żywiciele. Jeśli nie chcesz, by Auryni cię zamordowali, nie ścinaj zawzięcie ich drzew ani nie szkodź środowisku. Pierścienie ogonowe (Tail Rings) Wszyscy Auryni mają na ogonach metaliczne pierścienie - samice dłuższe, samce krótsze. Według tradycji, pierścienie oznaczały przynależność do danego stada, lecz dzisiaj każdy jest taki sam, ze względu na to, że wszystkich Aurynów łączy sztandar Wygnańców. Poliamoria (Polyamory) Auryni są poliamoryczni. Posiadanie wielu miłosnych partnerów jest popularne w tym społeczeństwie. Monogamia również jest akceptowalna - wszystko zależy od indywidualnych preferencji. Matrony (Matriarchs) Matrony są liderkami swoich społeczności - to mocarne samice, które tworzą symbiotyczne połączenia z otaczającymi lasami. O sukcesji decyduje nie dziedziczenie, a umiejętności – jeżeli potomstwo matrony nie nadaje się na dane stanowisko, społeczność nie ma obowiązku go na nie mianować. Istnieją trzy testy na dowiedzenie zdolności bycia matroną. Pierwszy to odnalezienie totemu matki z pomocą zaufanego pomocnika, drugi wezwanie do siebie bestii w celu ochrony, a trzeci to skierowanie pierwotnego życia w korzenie największego, najstarszego drzewa w danej społeczności. Partnerzy (Consorts) Partnerzy to zaufani pomocnicy matron. Mogą być partnerami miłosnymi, ale niekoniecznie, choć często związki te owocują potomstwem. Łowcy (Hunters) Auryńscy Łowcy dostarczają do swoich wiosek wartościowe mięso, kości i skóry, a także utrzymują równowagę w populacji okolicznych zwierząt. W swojej pracy nie idą na łatwiznę – kładą nacisk na odpowiednie zabicie ofiary: szybko i wydajnie. Nie godzą się na śmierć bezbronnej zwierzyny, takiej jak kroliki, i stłuką każdego, kto się godzi. Uwielbiają dzielić się historiami o swoich, bądź cudzych polowaniach. Notatki (Notes) *W przeciwieństwie do Ludzi i Kasjanów, Auryni wyewoluowali z gatunków torbaczy i wykazują pewne podobieństwa do nich, jeśli chodzi o organy płciowe. Przypuszczenia (Speculation) *Możliwe, że przyczyną różnorodności uszu Aurynów jest środowisko, w którym ewoluowali. Arboria to planeta o bardzo zróżnicowanym środowisku, więc Aurynom wykształciły się uszy odpowiednie dla życia w dżungli, jaskiniach, a nawet na pustyniach.[[http://wildstaronline.wikia.com/wiki/WildStarWiki:Citation citation needed]]